So Romantic
by xxkoffeexx
Summary: Yahiro intrudes on the pair's relationship in more ways than one. RyuuxFinn.


**So Romantic**

By xxkoffeexx

Disclaimer: I don't own Special A.

Summary: Yahiro intrudes on the pair's relationship in more ways than one. RyuuxFinn.

--

They sat on the grassy hill behind the school, the late afternoon sky drifting above them like leaves on a lake. It was rare to have a place and time to themselves without bodyguards and curious students surrounding them.

She pointed up at a floating cloud, remarking, "Doesn't that look like a little boy?"

Ryuu followed her finger and smiled, "It looks like the old Finn."

"What? That lumpy marshmallow? It looks nothing like me," she huffed in annoyance.

"No," he agreed easily, "it doesn't." She felt his warm hand cover her smaller one on top of the grass, and her stomach flip-flopped pleasantly as he continued, "You're much more beautiful."

The blond scowled to hide her smile. "Ryuu, that was cheesy." But she turned her hand so it was palm up, linking her fingers with his effortlessly. "I thought you would be more romantic, like Saiga-san."

His hand twitched slightly. "Saiga-san? How is he romantic?"

Finn hummed innocently, "Oh, Megumi-chan has lots of stories. Like how he protects her from getting squashed by crowds, or pretends to forget his umbrella so they would share one, or calls her in the middle of the night when there's a thunderstorm…" Part of her voice became wistful as she remembered how happy Megumi was with her romantic boyfriend. Finn didn't notice her companion narrow his eyes slightly as she sighed up at the sky. "Anyways. Not every guy can pull off romantic gestures like Saiga-san—"

His arm pushed her back flat on the grass, cutting her off. She blinked as the world suddenly consisted of not the sky, but Ryuu's face hovering over hers. He braced himself with an arm beside her head and brushed back her light hair with his free hand. The emotions in his eyes were clear like the sky, and they made her tremble slightly.

"A butterfly was coming near you. It was dangerous," he explained softly.

The corner of her mouth lifted. "A butterfly? That _is_ dangerous."

He lowered his head a little, slow breaths fluttering her bangs. "You might get a headache from the sun, Finn," he murmured calmly.

She reached a hand to cup around his neck and pulled him down closer, her eyes gazing into his. "Then protect me, Ryuu," she breathed.

"Now who's cheesy?" he grinned.

Her fingers traced his jaw and mouth almost lazily, making him swallow unconsciously. "We are."

He drew in a breath and lowered his mouth to hers, tilting his head slightly as he watched her eyes fluttered shut—

"How very romantic, Tsuji-kun, but shouldn't you do this somewhere more private?"

They froze, and slowly turned. Yahiro was standing on the hill behind them, and the rest of the gang was a few feet off. Everyone stared at the couple lying on the grass with mixed expressions.

"Ryuu-nii…?"

"Finn?"

Finn turned red. Ryuu quickly rolled off her and tried to speak. "Saiga, why are you—"

"We needed a place to hold a picnic," the Saiga heir cut in, waving a hand airily. "Since we wanted a romantic atmosphere, this place will suffice, as you two clearly demonstrated." He smirked at the blushing couple. "I'm impressed, Tsuji-kun. Though you may not look it, you are quite capable of sweeping a girl off her feet. _Literally_."

"Er, Yahiro, maybe you should stop," Tadashi suggested.

Megumi was blushing cherry red for the couple and tugged at her boyfriend's arm.

Ryuu, on the other hand, stood up.

"Thank you," he replied in a tone that was not the least bit thankful, and reached down to take Finn's arm. It was either run away, or punch Saiga Yahiro in the face. The second choice was tempting but violent, and Ryuu decided he was not a violent person. At least, not today. "Let's go." She blinked and let him pull her away.

Jun recovered from seeing his beloved Ryuu-nii in such a position. "Where are you going?" he called after the couple, bits of grass clinging to their clothes.

"Indeed," Yahiro inserted smoothly, "it was starting to get interesting." Megumi blushed harder.

Sakura and Akira giggled.

"They're going to do something _more _interesting, ne?"

Hikari was genuinely bewildered. "What could be more fun than having a picnic?" Beside her, Kei actually choked. Yahiro deigned to cast him a sympathetic glance.

"Bye bye Ryuu, Finn!" Tadashi waved at the quickly retreating couple, the wind blowing through his hair. "Have lots of _fun_!"

At the word fun, Finn's embarrassed reaction could be heard even when the couple disappeared. Everyone ignored Hikari when she pounded her coughing boyfriend's back.

"I still don't know what could be more fun than a picnic," the oblivious girl muttered. Poor Kei flinched, and Yahiro and Tadashi exchanged knowing glances. Jun comforted his twin, trying to accept that Ryuu no longer belonged to them.

Akira and Sakura sighed dreamily.

"Ryuu is so romantic."

END

--

A/N: …This is naughtier than I intended. Really. But since the S.A. characters are third year high schoolers, if this fic is set after the manga, I guess some degree of naughtiness is acceptable. Some.

This is for me, RyuuxFinn fans, and **Ibuberu**, who requested I write something about the couple. It was suuuuper short and basically a hundred percent fluff, but I hope it was worth reading. :x


End file.
